Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Halloween Event 2019/Quotes
Overview This subject is a verbatim quote guide for >Halloween Even 2019. Fashion Fray introduction Info Button dialog *Intro 1: Rina: HEY CUTIES! We've got something new and shiny here at GAIA!,Introducing *drum roll* FASHION FRAY! The costume contest to beat all costume contests! *Intro 2: Liam: We know you think your outfits are the best, but let's prove it!,Gaia has always been a place where you can look your best with some of the coolest looks around, but now those styles can mean so much more with the itroduction of attributes! *Intro 3: Rina: Get dressed using special items with special attributes to take down your opponent! Tricky challenger? No problem for someone as sharp of a dresser as you. Don't fall apart at the seams if you're stuck!,Try different combos to beat challenging levels., Fashion Fray dialog Stage 1: Cute *Stage 1-1: Rina: Oh how cute! You think you can challenge me? *Stage 1 Fail: Rina: Aw, don't be so sour! *Stage 1-1 Win: Rina: WHAT?! Enjoy that victory for now... *Stage 1-2: Rina: Time to get a little sweeter *Stage 1-2 Win: Rina: My woredrobe must have malfunctioned! *Stage 1-3: Rina: THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM... *Stage 1-3 Win: Rina: It's not over yet *MANIC GIGGLING* *Stage 1-4: Rina: *MANIC GIGGLING CONTINUING* *Stage 1-4 Win: Rina: I LOST?? EDMUND, DEFEND MY HONOR!!!,pwease u w u *Stage 1-4 Win: Edmund: Hmm, I guess I'm going to be your next opponent. Stage 2: Vintage *Stage 2-1: Edmund: Scoffing at my costume? You should respect the classics, my dear friend. *Stage 2 Fail: Edmund: That 'bites'. *softly chuckles* Ahem. Forgive me. *Stage 2-1 Win: Edmund: Impressive. *Stage 2-2: Edmund: Now then, I suppose I should step up my game. *Stage 2-2 Win: Edmund: Well done. *Stage 2-3: Edmund: Let's try this on for size. *Stage 2-3 Win: Edmund: Seems I underestimated you. That wont happen again... *Stage 2-4: Edmund: *STARES* *Stage 2-4 Win: Edmund: Seems I have been slayed. Well played my friend. *Stage 2-4 Win: Liam: AW MAN! Sucks to be you Edmund. See what I did there? #plzdontkillme Stage 3: Street *Stage 3-1: Liam: You know what they say, FIREMAN IN THE STREETS, FIRE IN THE.... *Stage 3 Fail: Liam: Too spicy for you? *Stage 3-1 Win: Liam: NOICE *Stage 3-2: Liam: Okay that was easy mode. *Stage 3-2 Win: Liam: LEGIT *Stage 3-3: Liam: Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? OH WAIT. IT'S ME. *Stage 3-3 Win: Liam: EPIC *Stage 3-4: Liam: SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR BECAUSE THE PYTHONS ARE SICK. *Stage 3-4 Win: Liam: OOO SICK BURN. *Stage 3-4 Win: Moira: For the love of Gaia-tan, please go put some clothes on Liam. Stage 4: Fearsome *Stage 4-1: Moira: Man, while I was playing a fearsome solo, this fan bum rushed the stage and bit me! *Stage 4 Fail: Moira: You want an encore? *Stage 4-1 Win: Moira: Guess you struck the right cord? *Stage 4-2: Moira: Ehhh, it's just a flesh wound right...mmm flesh. Wait, what? *Stage 4-2 Win: Moira: Not bad *Stage 4-3: Moira: Didn't you know green is the new black? *Stage 4-3 Win: Moira: I don't feel so hot... *Stage 4-4: Moira: Brains... *Stage 4-4 Win: Moira: *Slowly walking away in search of food* *Stage 4-4 Win: Kanoko: Uh Moira? You might want to see someone for that... Stage 5: Avant Garde *Stage 5-1: Kanoko: Oh this? Bren gave me this broach to help me win. He said It would help me look out of this world! Or at least thats what I think he said *Stage 5 Fail: Kanoko: I triumph over evil. And that means YOU! *Stage 5-1 Win: Kanoko: It's just started! *Stage 5-2: Kanoko: Wha-what is this?! *Stage 5-2 Win: Kanoko: This isn't over yet *Stage 5-3: Kanoko: Time to level up! *Stage 5-3 Win: Kanoko: I must be jinxed! *Stage 5-4: Kanoko: FEAR THE FRILLS AND LACE! MAJOKO ATTACK! *Stage 5-4 Win: Kanoko: We'll meet again! *Stage 5-4 Win: Gaia Tan: ( • ̀ω•́ )✧ Stage 6: Divine *Stage 6-1: Gaia Tan: ヾ(☆▽☆) *Stage 6 Fail: Gaia Tan: (･ω･)v *Stage 6-1 Win: Gaia Tan: (๑•̆૩•̆) *Stage 6-2: Gaia Tan: ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱ *Stage 6-2 Win: Gaia Tan: ⚆ᗝ⚆ *Stage 6-3: Gaia Tan: （๑✧∀✧๑） *Stage 6-3 Win: Gaia Tan: (/;◇ wink / *Stage 6-4: Gaia Tan: (つ >ω●)つ *Stage 6-4 Win: Gaia Tan: 凸〳 ಥ ڡ ಥ 〵凸 Gallery Contribute to the gallery. Add a caption.PNG Flavor text Work in Progress External links * >Category:Event Quotes